MP5
The MP5 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Find Makarov, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The MP5 is the first submachine gun used in the Modern Warfare series campaign. The MP5 can be found frequently, being used by the Ultranationalists in the missions, "Blackout", "Hunted", "Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father" and "No Fighting In The War Room". In "Shock and Awe", Pelayo uses an MP5 in her efforts to fend off Insurgents after her helicopter is downed and she is awaiting reinforcements. The "MP5SD" is a variant with a built-in suppressor (as opposed to multiplayer where the silencer is an attachment) and it is used by the SAS in "Crew Expendable", "Ultimatum" and "Mile High Club" and by Soap in "F.N.G.". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the MP5 is available at level 1, in the default class "Spec Ops", and can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer or ACOG Scope. It is one of the more popular submachine guns in multiplayer because of its low unlock level, relatively decent accuracy, and high damage at close range. Carrying the M9 as a sidearm while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons, somewhat negating the need for Bandolier, because they share the same ammo pool. The Mini-Uzi also shares the same ammo pool as the MP5. However, as the weapon is common, ammunition is easily picked up. This weapon is usually better in close range combat, as its recoil can throw off one's aim at longer ranges. This, combined with its low damage at range, means that it is often futile to try and kill someone outside of medium range. The MP5 has a very fast raise time after sprinting, and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, unlike any other weapon. The MP5 has a moderate rate of fire for the submachine gun class at 800 RPM.This rate of fire can be increased with Double Tap at 1064 RPM.However despite the astounding RPM increase it is generally recommended to avoid this perk.There are many reasons why it is a much less effective perk to run over Stopping Power.For example with the RPM increase the MP5's magazine will empty out quickly considering the extremely fast RPM and average magazine size.Another thing to keep in mind is that with Stopping Power the MP5 will kill quicker than with Double Tap It has very high damage and range for a submachine gun being a three-shot kill up to 18 meters and being a four-shot kill at 25 meters. With Stopping Power the MP5 will change its 3 shot kill potential to a 2 shot kill range.The same follows the its 4 and 5 shot kill ranges turning into 3 and 4 shot kill ranges respectively. The MP5 has average handling statics for the SMG category.Its ADS time is identical to the other Sub Machine Guns at 200 milliseconds.The MP5 will also move at a base 100% movement speed as the other SMGs. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The MP5 appears in Old School Mode with 30 rounds in the magazine and 60 rounds of reserve ammunition. * Bloc - Found with a Silencer behind the stairs on the ground floor in the eastern apartment building. * Creek - Found with an ACOG Scope in between the two accessible houses at the north-eastern half of the map, near Double Tap. * Crossfire - Found with a Silencer on the ground floor of the three-storey corner building, across the street from the bus, below the RPG-7. * District - Found with a Red Dot Sight at the northern tip of the map, west of the gas station. * Overgrown - Found with a Silencer on the ground floor of the northern farmhouse, near the W1200. * Shipment - Found with a Red Dot Sight at the north-west corner of the map, near the dumpsters. * Wet Work - Found with a Silencer in the center of the map, between the two bridges. Gallery MP5 CoD4.png|The MP5. MP5 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. MP5 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the MP5. MP5 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the MP5. Holding an MP5, COD4.JPG|A SAS operator holds a MP5 equipped with a Silencer. Holding an MP5, COD4 -2.JPG|Another SAS operator with an MP5SD. Marine MP5.jpg|A U.S Marine armed with the MP5. MP5 3rd person CoD4.png|The MP5 in third-person. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. It takes the appearance of its silenced variant, but this is only cosmetic. Campaign The MP5 is the starting weapon for every SAS mission, excluding "The Russian". It has a very high rate of fire, similar to those of the MAC-10 and Mini-Uzi. Game files refer to it as the "MP5 SD" Multiplayer The MP5 has a 40-round magazine in multiplayer as opposed to having a 30-round magazine in singleplayer. MP5 CoD4DS.png|MP5 MP5 Iron Sights CoD4DS.png|Iron Sights. MP5 Inventory CoD4DS.png|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, remodeled, to resemble the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare more. The MP5 is the starting weapon in "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". Despite the same appearance as its console, and PC counterpart, it has a higher rate of fire, more damage, and only holds up to 120 rounds of reserve ammunition. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked by default as well, but its hipfire accuracy is worse than the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) and on the console, and PC version, except while crouching, where its hipfire accuracy is perfect. Its magazine holds 30 rounds but the high rate of fire and slow reload make this weapon inferior to the more powerful weapons like the M4A1 or the P90. CoD-MWM DS Mp5.jpg|First person view of the MP5. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The MP5 does not appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however a code remains for it (mp5). It is most likely replaced with the MP5K. Using a console command "give mp5" will give the player an MP5K instead. Also, two HUD icons can be found in game files. It appears briefly in the cutscene of S.S.D.D. along with the W1200. MP5 cut HUD icon MW2.png MP5 Suprressor cut HUD icon MW2.png Call of Duty: Black Ops The MP5 cannot be obtained via normal means both in Single Player and Multiplayer in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The MP5 model is present in the game to serve as a placeholder for testing purpose whilst the raw files have not been removed from the games. Items such as textures, mesh, limited sound effects and animation are still present, mirroring almost exactly as its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart with the difference being the in-game statistics mirroring that of the MP5K obtainable by normal means in the game. The weapon is only obtainable via a combination of file force-loading and developer consoles commands. The HUD icon also reuses the icon of the common MP5K in-game. Reload time and firing sound effects are identical to the MP5K however, the cocking ammunition after a dry reload produces no sound. Mp5_CoD_BO.png|First person view of MP5. Mp5_ADS_CoD_BO.png|Iron Sights of MP5. Mp5_Reload_CoD_BO.png|Reloading MP5. Mp5_ingame_CoD_BO.png|MP5 in-game. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The MP5 is used by Roba's men to kill some Americans at Coahuila, Mexico. MP5 MW2G.png|The MP5 being used by one of Roba's men. Find Makarov John "Soap" MacTavish uses a silenced MP5 during an obstacle course in Find Makarov. MP5 Silencer FM.png|The silenced MP5 in Soap's first person view. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Several MP5s are seen in a weapons cache during Soap's briefing with Shepherd. FMOK MP5.png|MP5 submachine guns behind Shepherd. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It sports a new appearance, with a fixed stock (instead of the retractable stock in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), a Rail Interface System handguard, and a top rail for optical attachments. Campaign The MP5 is first featured in the campaign in "Hunter Killer" with a Red Dot Sight and Silencer. It is then featured again in "Mind the Gap" with a Holographic Sight and Silencer. It is also usable during "Bag and Drag". It is also used by Yuri and Price in "Stronghold" with a Red Dot Sight and Silencer. It is the main weapon of Team Anvil in "Black Tuesday", but is unavailable to the player during that level. Multiplayer The MP5 is available from the start in multiplayer. The gun features a 30-round magazine, the smallest out of all submachine guns, and high recoil that is quite unpredictable. Compared to the other submachine guns, the MP5 has few merits - the P90 does exactly the same damage with a larger magazine. The MP7 also has a larger magazine, the same fire rate and less recoil. In practice, however, these shortcomings will generally go unnoticed. The MP5 can be a solid choice before these weapons are unlocked as its stats compare more favorably against the PP90M1 and the UMP45, which have a faster rate of fire and lower recoil, respectively. Infinity Ward has released a hotfix that has increased the MP5's fire rate. Prior to the patch, the MP5 was outclassed in every way by the P90. To compensate for this, the MP5 now has a similar fire rate to the MP7, although the recoil is slightly higher. This makes it a much more competitive gun than before, as it shares the same fire rate as the MP7, but it also reloads faster and has the second highest effective range of all submachine guns, just behind the UMP45. It also features the fastest reload speed in the submachine gun category when Reload canceling is factored in. In the game mode Money in the Denk, the MP5 is seen in the "In" class, where it is equipped with Rapid Fire. Survival Mode The MP5 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $2000. The MP5 is also carried by medium troops from wave 4 (wave 1 on tier 3 and 4 maps). When used right, despite the unpredictable recoil, the MP5 can be used as a cheaper assault rifle, especially if equipped with a Holographic or Red Dot Sight, although burst firing will be required for long ranges. The MP5 is also carried by the Riot Shield Squad troops, but will disappear when killed. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Grip - Campaign only, found in "Stronghold" Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MP5 MW3.png|First person view of the MP5 MP5 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the MP5 MP5 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MP5 MP5 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MP5 MP5A2 MW3.png|MP5 with a grip and a Modern Warfare 2 style red dot sight SAS Soldier MP5 Underground MW3.jpg|SAS Operator wielding a MP5 with a Silencer MP5 3rd person MW3.png|The MP5 in third-person MP5 Grip MW3.png|Reloading the silenced MP5 with a Grip used in Stronghold MP5 Sliencer Third Person MW3.png|Third person view of the MP5 with Silencer attached Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops II The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in Zombies and the campaign. Its appearance is similar to the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare; albeit with minor visual changes. Campaign The MP5 is unlocked at the start of the campaign. It is widely used by PDF soldiers in "Time and Fate" and "Suffer With Me". It is the starting weapon in "Suffer With Me". When equipped with a Suppressor, it becomes the MP5SD. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Suppressor *Long Barrel *Extended Clip *Fast Mag *Fore Grip *Rapid Fire Zombies The MP5 appears in Zombies, replacing the MP5K from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. Compared to the MP5K, it has similar damage, ammo capacity, and overall effectiveness. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the MP115 Kollider. The MP5 cannot be Pack-a-Punched more than once, but ammo can be bought off the wall, making it a decent alternative to the weapons from Mystery Box. MP5 vs. MP115 Kollider Gallery MP5 BOII.png|MP5 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. MP5 ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. MP5 reloading BOII.png|Reloading. MP5 Third Person BOII.png|The MP5 in third person. MP5 Zombies BOII.png|MP5 in Zombies. MP115 Kollider BOII.png|MP115 Kollider. Call of Duty Online The MP5 is featured in Call of Duty Online as the SMG5SD with an integrated silencer. It appears alongside the unsilenced SMG5 compact variant. Attachments *Suppressor *Foregrip *Angled Grip *FMJ *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Flash Suppressor *Adjustable Stock *Extended Mags *Laser *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *EMP Shielding Device *Red Dot Sight *Fast Mag Gallery SMG5SD CoDO.png|The SMG5SD in first person. SMG5SD ADS CoDO.png|Iron sights. SMG5SD Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the SMG5SD Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It still has the same stats as its previous appearance, but it now has a new model along with a new reload and firing sounds. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When using this gun with a silencer, it uses a different camouflage pattern. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Even though it is fully-automatic, the fire selector is set to semi-automatic. *In the "Hunter Killer" and "Stronghold" campaign reveal, the MP5 has a grip attached. However, the gun is held as if it did not have one. *On the back of the left side of the stock, there's a piece of white tape with the letter "A" written on it in blue. *As seen in the Survival Mode Trailer, the MP5 originally had a 20 round magazine. *At Call of Duty XP, the MP5 reused the MP5K's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The customization picture shows the stock in the extended position. The third-person model's stock is in the collapsed position. *A small "1" can be found under the back Iron Sight. fr:MP5 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Submachine Guns Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Submachine Guns Category:Find Makarov Weapons Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns